


Разборки в космосе

by hilittlewonders



Category: GOT7
Genre: Awkward Romance, Humor, M/M, Space Opera
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilittlewonders/pseuds/hilittlewonders
Summary: Джинён просто пытается предотвратить захват галактики злыми силами. Вот бы ещё Югём перестал его отвлекать.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 5
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Разборки в космосе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [rumble in space (i'll put my laser on stun)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839861) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Давайте же вспомним [жёлтые волосы Югёма](https://funkyimg.com/i/2YYct.jpg).

Джинён встречает Югёма под проливным ливнем Рилгара, когда пытается подняться по трубам в магнитных ботинках, чтобы вломиться в канализацию города Чёрных Вод.

Снаружи двери, которую Джинён собирался использовать для того, чтобы проникнуть в канализацию, стоит мужчина и использует какой-то взламывающий инструмент. Джинён останавливается, притаившись слегка вне зоны обзора, чтобы посмотреть, что затеял этот тип. Он не тянет на кого-то, кто работает на Доктора Гнуса, но Джинён никогда не может быть абсолютно уверен.

Вот только в этот момент отстойные магнитные ботинки Джинёна дают сбой, и, чтобы удержаться, ему приходится уцепиться за край трубы, издавая при этом фееричный клацающий звук. Джинён морщится.

Над краем возникает голова и смотрит вниз на него.

Его чёлка слегка закрывает глаза, а его белая рубашка прилипает к телу. Взгляд Джинёна падает на грудь парня, а потом поднимается обратно на лицо. У того хватает наглости ухмыльнуться.

— Привет, — говорит парень, продолжая ухмыляться.

— Чего тебе? — спрашивает Джинён, пытаясь звучать обыденно и невозмутимо, несмотря на то, как его пальцы с трудом удерживают его вес.

Без дальнейших слов мужчина вытягивает Джинёна наверх, с такой силой, что Джинён в него впиливается.

— Осторожно. Мы ж не хотим, чтоб ты упал, — говорит парень и возвращается обратно к своему занятию. Джинён бежит вслед за ним. Он решает, что парень не так уж и плох, раз помог ему выбраться.

— Ты вламываешься в канализацию? — спрашивает Джинён.

— Я предпочитаю думать об этом как о посещении, — отвечает парень, и замок открывается с тихим щелчком. — После вас, — говорит он, жестом показывая Джинёну входить.

В канализации сухо, несмотря на проливной ливень и покрывающие планету океаны, так что передвигаться по ней выходит быстро.

— Я Югём, — говорит парень после пары минут шагания по тихим трубам.

— Джинён, — отвечает Джинён. — И это моя остановка, — добавляет он, указывая на проём, к которому его вёл его GPS.

— Окей. Приятно было познакомиться, — говорит Югём и салютует ему. Джинён наблюдает за тем, как он удаляется, напевая какую-то смутно знакомую мелодию.

\--  
Во второй раз он встречает Югёма, когда они с Джебомом и Джексоном находятся на Новалис. Очевидно, они оба знают Югёма, к большому недовольству Джинёна.

— Югёма! — кричит Джексон и кидается на него. Даже у обычно сдержанного Джебома улыбка на лице, и он хлопает Югёма по спине.

— Давно не виделись, — говорит Джебом. — Где тебя носило?

— То тут, то там, — неопределённо отвечает Югём, давая Джексону обернуться вокруг себя.

— Но ты теперь вернулся? — допытывается Джексон.

— Да, с концами, — отвечает Югём с улыбкой. — О, Джинён.

Джексон и Джебом оба поворачиваются, чтобы на него посмотреть.

— Привет, — говорит Джинён.

— Я не знал, что ты знаешь хёнов!

— Правда? Мне казалось, мы его уже упоминали раньше, — говорит Джебом, задумчиво сводя брови.

— Мы только что познакомились пару недель назад, — объясняет Джинён. — Когда я был на Рилгаре.

Джексон издаёт понимающий звук.

— Да! Джинён весьма запоминающийся, — говорит Югём с улыбкой. Джебом хрюкает.

— Скорее смущающий, — говорит Джебом.

— Неправда, — отвечает Джинён, надувшись. Он не упускает из виду то, как Югём смотрит на его надутые губы, с улыбкой, собирающейся в морщинки в углах глаз.

\--  
Джинён только-только приземляется на станцию G34, когда его двигатель подыхает. И так-то плохо, что он здесь, в далёком космосе.

— Чёрт, — говорит он и пинает свой дурацкий корабль. Откуда-то изнутри раздаётся приглушённый стук. — Вот же блин.

Джинён усаживается на посадочную площадку и достаёт свой коммуникатор. Он тоже сдох.

— Проблемы с двигателем? —спрашивает кто-то сзади, звуча уж слишком весело. Джинён резко разворачивается и видит уставившегося на него Югёма, с руками, засунутыми в карманы.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — восклицает Джинён.

— Спрашиваю, нужна ли тебе помощь? — говорит Югём как будто Джинён дурной.

— Нет! Здесь! В этом созвездии!

— А. Мм, я прилетел посмотреть, не базируется ли тут кто, но очевидно, Бларгов тут нет. Так что теперь я улетаю.

Джинён замолкает. Он здесь поэтому же. Странно. Если задуматься, Югём ещё был на Рилгаре, влезал в канализацию. Он наверняка затеял что-то нехорошее.

— На кого ты работаешь? —спрашивает он.

— А тебе что с того?

— Ничего, — быстро отвечает Джинён.

— Я ни на кого не работаю, — вздыхает Югём. — Давай уже, я подброшу тебя до механика на следующей планете.

Джинён не хочет, но не то, чтобы у него было много вариантов.

Корабль Югёма меньше корабля Джинёна, и крайне забавно наблюдать за тем, как Югём сгибает свои длинные ноги, чтобы пролезть в дверь. Джинён издаёт смешок.

— Что? — спрашивает Югём.

— Просто смешно как ты влезаешь на свой корабль.

— Мне пришлось перекупить уже использованный. Это был единственный, который я мог позволить на свой бюджет, — объясняет Югём. Джинён смеётся.

Как он и обещал, Югём высаживает его у механика на следующей планете и настаивает на том, чтобы подождать, пока чинят корабль Джинёна.

— Тебе не обязательно ждать, — с нажимом говорит Джинён.

— Да ничего, мне всё равно нечего делать, — отвечает Югём, как будто они не застряли в каком-то дурацком уголке галактики, ожидая самого медленного механика всех времён.

— Ладно. Как скажешь. Делай, как знаешь, — сдаётся Джинён.

Так что Югём сидит с ним в тишине, ожидая, пока корабль Джинёна починят. Это не некомфортно, просто тихо. Это практически успокаивающе, что с ним кто-то есть, потому что бóльшую часть времени Джинён проводит в одиночестве. Обычно он ждёт механиков, лазает по стенам и исследует планеты один. Так что хоть Югём и надоедлив, он всё-таки какая ни на есть компания.

— Увидимся, — говорит Югём, когда корабль Джинёна починен.

— Ага, — отвечает Джинён, не зная, что думать о странно серьёзном выражении лица Югёма.

\--  
В следующий раз он натыкается на Югёма после особо тяжёлой перестрелки бластерами в поясе астероидов рядом с Аридией. Было жарко, и Джинён и так практически не спал перед этим.

Он просто пополняет свои запасы в торговой точке корпорации JYP, когда Югём неторопливо заходит внутрь. Его волосы шокирующе жёлтого цвета. Джинён ошарашен тем, как ему удаётся хорошо с ними выглядеть, потому что на ком угодно они выглядели бы нелепо, но на Югёме они выглядят так, как будто он просто взял и как ни в чём не бывало решил их так покрасить. Он всё ещё выглядит привлекательно.

— О, это ты, — говорит Джинён вместо нормального приветствия.

— Что с твоим лицом? — спрашивает Югём и протягивает руку, чтобы дотронуться до пореза от рикошетного огня бластера на щеке Джинёна.

— Ничего, — коротко бросает Джинён и отталкивает руку Югёма. Югём приподнимает бровь. — Что с твоими волосами? — меняет тему Джинён.

— Просто хотелось чего-то нового, — объясняет Югём, пожимая плечами.

— Ты похож на горчицу, — подкалывает его Джинён.

— Ах, Джинёна, ты так добр ко мне, — говорит Югём, драматично кладя руку себе на грудь. «Неправда», хочет сказать Джинён. Он никогда не был добр к Югёму, и не то, чтобы Югём этого заслуживал.

— Как скажешь, — бурчит Джинён.

Когда он подходит к кассе, то платит и за Югёма тоже.

\--  
За Джинёном гонятся гигантские похожие на жаб инопланетяне, которые плюются кислотой на расстояние футов тридцать. А у Джинёна выходит бежать впереди них только примерно на тридцать один фут. Ему конец.

Джинён мчится за угол, чтобы попасть к своему кораблю, но, похоже, он где-то свернул не туда, потому что вместо посадочной площадки перед ним лежит озеро.

Он уже мысленно готовится принять свою судьбу умереть от лягушачьей кислоты, когда из ниоткуда доносится моментально узнаваемый звук ховерборда, и внезапно перед ним оказывается Югём.

— Залезай, — кричит Югём и протягивает ему руку. Джинён не раздумывая хватается за неё, и Югём подтягивает его на ховерборд. Джинён инстинктивно обвивает руками талию Югёма.

Ховерборд слишком мал для них двоих, но если держаться за Югёма, то всё не так уж и страшно. Югём высокий, и держаться за него легко.

Югём отвозит Джинёна обратно к кораблю и спускает его на землю.

— Я рад, что твоё лицо залечилось, — мягко говорит Югём.

— Тебе не обязательно было меня спасать, — говорит Джинён, уставившись на свои ступни.

— А по мне так обязательно, — говорит Югём с нечитаемым выражением лица. — Мог бы и «спасибо» сказать.

Но Джинён ничего не говорит. Так что Югём вот так вот и отчаливает туда, откуда прибыл.

\--  
Джинён не видит Югёма некоторое время, зато он видит Джексона на заводе боеприпасов в Ховене.

— Я тут недавно наткнулся на Югёма. Мир тесен, скажи? — говорит Джексон пока они блуждают по ледяной пустоши.

— Галактика тесна, — ворчит Джинён.

— Он спрашивал о тебе.

— Что? Что он сказал? — выспрашивает Джинён. Он не знает, с чего вдруг Югёму про него спрашивать.

— Спросил, как твои дела и что ты собираешься делать.

— Это секретно! — взвизгивает Джинён.

— Я сказал, что с тобой всё в порядке, и что я не знаю, чем ты занят. Боже. Успокойся, — говорит Джексон, закатывая глаза. — Постой. Такое ощущение, что тебе немаловажно, что он про тебя спрашивал.

— Неправда!

— Угу.

— Абсолютно точно нет.

\--  
Три солнца поднимаются над Баталией, окрашивая поверхность планеты лиловым блеском. Это потрясающий вид, и Джинён садится на неоново синюю землю, чтобы немного им насладиться. У него обычно нет времени смотреть ни на какие восходы, на любой планете, так что это приятно просто посидеть и посмотреть, не беспокоясь о том, куда он двинется дальше или что ему надо сделать.

Джинён не удерживается от мыслей о том, каково было бы иметь кого-то рядом, чтобы наслаждаться восходом вместе. Если уж быть честным самим с собой, то спасать галактику довольно одиноко.

Его глупый мозг думает о том, чем сейчас занят Югём, смотрит ли он где-нибудь восход. Джинён фыркает. Конечно же нет, наверняка Югём где-то ищет проблемы на свою задницу или надоедает кому-нибудь. Югём не стал бы смотреть на восход с Джинёном. Джинён просто слишком устал и эмоционален или ещё что.

Джинён быстро поднимается и направляется обратно в свой корабль. Ему есть, чем заняться, кроме как смотреть на то, как встают солнца.

\--  
Когда они встречаются в следующий раз, уже Джинён спасает Югёма. Джинён находится на производственном объекте Гаджетронов на Калебо-3, когда он обнаруживает Югёма в окружении Бларгов. Джинён не ожидал увидеть здесь Бларгов, это должно было быть простое безопасное путешествие.

Так что Джинён отстреливает Бларгов и хватает Югёма в охапку, чтобы вместе сбежать.

— Нам правда надо прекратить так встречаться, — ворчит Джинён, когда они в безопасности.

— Как ещё мне тогда тебя видеть? — спрашивает Югём, не отпуская руки Джинёна.

Сердце Джинёна бьётся чуть чаще, но это может быть из-за низкого содержания кислорода в атмосфере этой конкретно планеты. Конечно, его лёгким приходится трудиться сильнее, а вместе с ними и сердцу. А может, его сердце заходится только от вида практически умирающего Югёма.

— В идеальной галактике мы бы никогда друг друга не увидели, — говорит Джинён, но это не совсем правда.

— Для меня это не так, — отвечает Югём. Джинён не знает, что сказать на это. Югём хочет его видеть?

— Что? — спрашивает он, чувствуя себя идиотом.

— Я всё время хочу тебя видеть. Насколько это глупо? — говорит Югём, больше сам себе нежели ему.

— По-моему ты контужен, — говорит Джинён и надевает свою куртку на плечи Югёма. Она слишком маленькая, потому что Югём выше и шире его, но это всё равно даёт Джинёну почувствовать себя полезным.

— Я в порядке.

— Это именно то, что говорят контуженные люди, — настаивает Джинён и заворачивает куртку плотнее вокруг Югёма, игнорируя покалывающее ощущение в пальцах, когда они дотрагиваются до его груди.

\--  
Всё катится к чертям, когда Джинён ищет Золотой Болт на Кварту с Бэмбэмом и Ёндже.

— Между вами с Югёмом что-то есть? — спрашивает Бэмбэм.

— Нет, почему?

— Ммм, ну да. Тебе он, конечно, вообще не нравится, — дразнит Ёндже.

— Нет.

— То есть, ты в него не втрескался и ничего такого? — говорит Бэмбэм, поигрывая бровями.

— Да, всё именно так. Югём мне никто, — настаивает Джинён. — Мы всего лишь встречались несколько раз, и он мне не нравится.

— Хён, — говорит Ёндже с болью в голосе. 

— Нет, я серьёзно! Он надоедливый и вечно попадается мне под ноги! Почему всем он обязательно должен нравиться?

— Хён, — отвечает Бэмбэм, морщась.

— Что? — резко спрашивает Джинён.

— Повернись, — говорит одними губами Ёндже, и Джинён так и делает, обнаруживая там Югёма, сверлящего его взглядом.

— Югём–, — говорит он, но он даже не успевает закончить предложение, потому что Югём стремительно удаляется.

— Молодец, — говорит Бэмбэм, похлопывая Джинёна по спине. — Ты правда облажался. Ты ему очень нравишься.

— Я ему что?

— Ты ему нравишься. Мы сами не знаем, почему, — добавляет Ёндже без всякой пользы.

— Я ему нравлюсь?

— Разве тебе он не нравится? — спрашивает Бэмбэм. Джинён ничего не отвечает. Потому что ему действительно нравится Югём. И все шансы на что-то между ними только что вылетели в трубу. Он просто космически облажался.

\--  
Насколько иронично то, что всего через несколько недель после этого Джинён чуть не умирает и не может не думать о Югёме. Он постоянно находится на волосок от смерти, наверное, около трёх раз в месяц, и всё равно когда он отползает от взрыва на очистительном заводе на Орксоне, он очень хочет увидеть Югёма ещё хотя бы раз.

Так что когда Джинён добирается до своего корабля и спасается, то знает, что ему надо исправить положение, или хотя бы дать Югёму знать, что он нёс полнейшую чепуху, и извиниться.

\--  
Самое тяжёлое — это убедить Джексона дать ему адрес Югёма. Джексон по понятным причинам оберегает Югёма, но после того, как Джинён канючит достаточно, Джексону надоедает, и он сдаётся.

Так что Джинён отправляется через всю галактику к маленькой планетке на её южном краю.

Такой маленький и милый домик на лесной планете — это не совсем то место, где Джинён ожидал, что Югём будет жить.

Когда он подходит ко входной двери, то знает, что ему надо сделать. Он звонит в звонок и ждёт. Через несколько мгновений дверь скользит в сторону, открывая взору Югёма в трениках и уютно выглядящей толстовке. Сердце Джинёна пропускает удар.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает Югём, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Я был неподалёку.

— Ты живёшь на другом конце галактики.

— Откуда ты– Ладно, неважно. Я был неподалёку и решил заглянуть.

— Ну, ты заглянул. Теперь ты можешь идти, — говорит Югём и нажимает на кнопку, чтобы его дверь закрылась. Джинён просовывает в неё ногу, останавливая её.

— Я ещё не готов уходить.

Югём тяжело вздыхает.

— Джинён, ты можешь просто уйти? — спрашивает он, практически сжимая зубы.

— Я не хочу.

— Почему нет?

— Мне нужна для этого причина?

— Да.

— Я скучал по тебе, — вырывается у Джинёна, и Югём снова нажимает на кнопку чтобы закрыть дверь.

— Теперь у меня звуковые галлюцинации, — говорит Югём.

— Нет, я правда, я скучал! — повторяет Джинён и делает шаг навстречу Югёму, так что он оказывается внутри. — Мне–

— Остановись!

— Почему?

— Потому что–

Но Джинён не даёт Югёму закончить предложение, он просто подаётся вперёд и крепко обнимает Югёма. Их разговоры ни к чему не приводили в прошлом. Югём тут же замолкает.

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Югём.

— Я скучал, — снова повторяет Джинён, на сей раз мягче. К его разочарованию руки Югёма до сих пор лежат по бокам. От него хорошо пахнет, не может не заметить Джинён. — Меня почти убило взрывом, и всё, о чём я мог думать, это то, как я скучаю по тебе, — добавляет Джинён и сжимает Югёма крепче в объятиях. — Так что дай мне тебя обнять и потом я могу идти.

Югём даёт ему обнять себя, а потом аккуратно отодвигает его. Джинён немедленно падает духом. Он всё-таки не так всё понял.

— Извини, — быстро говорит он. — Я не хотел причинять тебе неудобства.

Он собирается уходить, когда Югём тянет к нему руки и притягивает к себе для объятия. Джинён ударяется о грудь Югёма с глухим стуком.

— Я знаю, что ты не имел в виду то, что сказал обо мне, — говорит Югём, перебирая волосы Джинёна.

— Как? Откуда? — спрашивает Джинён и поднимает руки, чтобы обнять Югёма в ответ.

— Ты глупый. А ещё предсказуемый.

— Извини, что я сказал это. Я не имел это в виду, — говорит Джинён, кладя подбородок на плечо Югёму. — Ты мне очень нравишься.

— Ты мне тоже очень нравишься, — говорит Югём, сжимая Джинёна так сильно, что тяжело разобрать, где заканчивается один человек и начинается другой.

\--  
Они снова приземляются на Покитару, чтобы снова разыскивать владельца сигнала о помощи и поискать затерянные корабли Бларгов.

Только, как обычно, ситуация, когда они приземляются, не та, что они ожидали, потому что там обнаруживаются крохотные роботы, которые немедленно окружают их корабль и начинают по ним стрелять.

— Ты иди вперёд, а я возьму на себя тыл, — кричит Джинён поверх шума двигателя. Югём перегибается через центральную консоль и с силой целует его, заставляя сердце Джинёна трепетать. Джинён переплетает их пальцы и проводит языком по нёбу Югёма, углубляя поцелуй.

— Боже, я люблю тебя, — бормочет Югём, отстраняясь, и открывает дверь. Джинён хватает его за руку и притягивает к себе для ещё одного поцелуя, на сей раз помягче.

— Теперь ты можешь идти, — говорит Джинён с довольной улыбкой, и Югём только закатывает глаза и выходит под вспышки оружия.

Джинён выпрыгивает сразу за ним, и они спина к спине стреляют в роботов.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — кричит он после того, как подстреливает целую уйму роботов. Югём не отвечает, но уничтожает ещё сколько-то роботов, и это достаточный ответ для Джинёна.


End file.
